The New Mew
by Aishagirl12
Summary: The Mews find out that Corina's cousin is the sixth Mew, Will she be Corina's twin or will they be fast friends?
1. Chapter 1: Gossip

the girls were working at Mew Mew Cafe when they heard Corina Screaming, Worried the girls went to the kitchen to check on her

'Corina Are you okay?" Bridgete asked.

'oooh! My cousin is coming to Tokyo from America!" Corina Screamed from Exitement.

The girls were Shocked, Zoey was Steamed, Bridgete fell over as a pot fell on her head.

'ooh! Bridgette! Your playing hide and seek!? Well your not hiding well! I can still see you!" Kiki said exited

everything calmed down in a few minutes

'so what is she like?" Zoey asked.

'yeah! Is she tall!? Is she short!? Does she have black hair or blue hair!? Are her eyes blue!? Are they green!? Pink!? Beautiful Red!? Pink!? Are they burgundy!? Ooh! What is her nose like!? Is it big!? Small!? Pointy!?..." Kiki Rambled on.

the girls laughed at her perculier questions.

'oh she's a complete doll! She's Rich! And where's the prettiest outfits!" Corina cooed.

'just like you..." Zoey said with a pained expression on her face.

Renee was quietly singing Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift

'I'll bet she's beautiful..." Renee sang

'the only lyrics I'm thinking is I'll bet she's such a priss, doesn't wanna get near mud she has a smelly attitude! And she's such a goddess cause, She's the reason for the vomit on my waitress outfit!" Zoey said pouting.

'Zoey!" Bridgette said stunned.

'I'm sorry! I just can't handle two Corinas! It's bad enough that we have to deal with one Corina! I can't imagine being around two of them!" Zoey whined.

'She probably won't be that bad," Bridgette said.

'Maybe your Right, Bridgette! I'm sorry I said all that stuff about your cousin Corina!" Zoey who whined.

'It's fine I'll brush it off!" Corina said.

'you think she'll want to go into the fashion biz?" Renee asked.

'nah she's not into that stuff!" Corina said.

'What is she into?" Bridgette asked.

'She told me she wants to be a Detective she lives in New York! In America" Corina said

'Oh my gosh! We'll be great partners in crime!" Kiki said exited.

Bridgette giggled.

'I don't think she ment that kind of detective!" Bridgette said.

'aww!" Kiki whined.

the girls laughed.

 **Two Weeks Later...**

'Corina you have A visitor! It's your Cousin!

The girls gasped from excitement, what could this girl be like?


	2. Chapter 2: The New Girl

A Dark-skinned girl came in saying.

'I'm not the one who stabbed the captain with a pickle!" The girl said.

'Huh!?" The Mews said.

'Uh, Corina, Is your cousin okay?" Bridget asked.

'Oh, Don't worry Bridget she's fine! she's just acting!" Corina said.

'Oh! Hi guys! I'm Ruby!" Ruby said.

'Hi! I'm Zoey!" Zoey introduced.

'I'm Bridget!" Bridget said.

'Hello, I'm Renee!" Renee said.

'And I'm the wonderful! and Adorable Kiki!" Kiki said.

Ruby Giggled

'Wonderful and Adorable is right!" Ruby said.

'Hi Cuz!" Corina said.

'Corina!" Ruby said. Ruby hugged Corina

Ruby got to know the mews.

Well, I've gotta go! Bye guys!" Ruby said.

'Bye!" The Girls said.

'Well, She's nice!" Bridget said.

When Ruby left she started to walk home she heard someone screaming. Ruby followed the sound of it.

'Oh no!" Ruby said.

She saw a man with Black hair and Red eyes Choking a teenage girl with Grey hair and green eyes.

'Hey! Let her go Creep!" Ruby yelled.

The man dropped the girl. Ruby caught her.

'Are you alright!? wake up!" Ruby asked. Ruby pat the girl's face.

The girl became semi-concious, Ruby then helped the to a tree.

'I've gotta get this creep off this girl's trail!" Ruby thought.

'Hey creep! over here!" Ruby ran.

The man chased her.

She punched the man in the face

'Oh! You little Brat!" The man said.

Meanwhile Westly was on the computer on Ruby's location glowed.

'Elliot!" Westly yelled.

'What is it!?" Elliot asked.

'There's another potential Mew!" Westly said.

'Click to see who it is!" Elliot said.

Westly clicked and the picture showed Ruby.

'Ruby?" Westly asked.

'She's the Sixth Mew!?" Elliot was shocked.

'We gotta tell the girls!" Westly said.

'Agreed!" Elliot said.

'Girls! Ruby's the Sixth Mew New and she's in big trouble!" Westly warned.

'What!?" The Mews said.

'Where is she!?" Zoey asked.

Westly panted.

'In the park! Hurry!" Westly said.

'Ok! Let's do it girls!" Zoey said

 **MEWTAMORPHASIS!**

The girls said together.

 **It's not how we dress, or what we posess!**

 **From the very start, It was there in our hearts!**

 **When we get together, we know what to do!**

 **'Cause** **Me+You Equals Mew Mew!**

 **We got the Animal Instincts!**

 **Nothing can stand in our way!**

 **We got the animal Instincts!**

 **We can save the world! We can start today!**

 **Save the world! Start today!**

 **WE GOT THE ANIMAL INSTINCTS!**

'Hello, I'm Darthix! and i'm your worst nightmare!" Darthix said.

'And we're your worst nightmare!" Zoey said.

'Girls!" Ruby said.

Zoey took Ruby to the woods.

'Your a Mew Mew! Here! Here's a pendant! To Activate it you have to say Mewtamorphasis!" Zoey said.

'Thanks Zoey!" Ruby said.

'Wait, Ruby, How did you know I was a Mew Mew?" Zoey asked.

'You don't really don't look that different! just the hair and eyes! and neither do the others!" Ruby said.

Zoey rushed into battle with her friends.

'Mewtamorphasis!" Ruby said.

The Pendant glowed.

'Tiger Wand!" Ruby yelled.

The power of the wand surrounded and transformed her.

Ruby had on a long blue crop top, with shorts attatched that came 7 inches above her knee, her boots were 2 inches below her calf, she had on fingerless gloves with ribbons on them with hearts in the middle she had tiger ears and a long tiger tale, she glided her hands across her face and a mask appeared she had on pink lipstick.

'Greetings fellow Mews!" Ruby said.

Darthix slashed Zoey Ruby caught Zoey. Bridgette caught Corina.

'Zoey are you okay!?" Ruby asked.

'Corina, Are you okay!?" Bridgette asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine," Zoey said.

'I'll fix that scratch on your faces!" Ruby said.

'Tiger aid kit!," a box with a paw on it appeared.'Tiger Barrier!" Ruby said.

Ruby applied Alchohol to both bandages.

'Thanks!," Corina and Zoey said.

'Strawberry Bell! Full Power!" Zoey said.

'Heart arrow!" Corina yelled.

'Deep Sea Surge Attack!" Bridgette said.

'Tambourine Trench!" Kiki yelled.

Renee yelled and used her spear.

'Tiger! Claw! Slash!" Ruby yelled.

Darthix was defeated!

The girls transformed back to normal,

When they arrived back at the Café Ruby wore a blue waitress outfit.

Welcome to the Mew Mew Family Ruby!" Zoey said as they all hugged her.

they all laughed.


End file.
